


Two Sentinels To Keep (In Line)

by ainamclane



Series: Little Black Dress RT Challenge [1]
Category: CSI: NY, The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M, Sentinel/Guide, September 11 Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainamclane/pseuds/ainamclane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9/11 hits and its Danny and Don's worst and best day. The former Alpha loses his Guide that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sentinels To Keep (In Line)

**Author's Note:**

> Considered part of the Little Black Dress RT Challenge i couldn't participate in due to finals.  
> Part 1 of the "official" Little Black Dress RT Challenge; word count 10k-15k  
> centers on the 9/11 Episode CSI NY had  
> pairings include: Jim/Blair, Toby/Spike

Note about age: 2001 – Danny:28, Don:23, Mac:3 

 

The day Danny met his Guide was the day he had went feral so extreme that he was glad Don was there to catch him and get him out of that episode. His senses and empathic gift had wrecked him. A thousand people dying at once. 

The first thing Danny noticed was the panic pressing down on his empathic ability. Granted, it was not as strong as Alpha Sentinels had but given the American Scale for Sentinels it was a solid five, bordering on level six. 

It was enough to press down on him and trigger a feral response. He ignored the shouts from his partner and started running. Not knowing where he was headed. Then the smell hit him. The noise like a thunder, metal crashing into metal and bones crushing, glass bursting.

Danny pressed on, running towards where he knew now was the Twin Towers. He had heard the chatter on the radio while running by, news stations reporting the plane inside the tower. His ears picked up another plane, further away, no, getting closer, coming in…

Crashing. Loud.

Danny kept running. The sound of cement bursting, glass falling, pieces dropping down into the ground. 

He must have zoned because the next thing he heard was a heartbeat in his direction, coming closer. The pleading mental voices of trapped Guides reached him but he didn’t know where exactly. He needed to follow those pleas. He had to get to them and help them. Danny needed to try to save his pack.

Dust, coating his skin, dulling his touch, his smell, his taste. He was running, barely knowing where to, just knowing he needed to get closer, needed to get there. His Adrenaline response had always been high and he ran. He didn’t even know how long until he heard a voice calling out.

“Hey Buddy, you can’t go back there!”

Danny had slowed, fumbling with his badge around his neck, removing his scarf from his mouth and nose: “It’s ok, I’m on the job.”

The voice had distracted him from the pain he felt, brought him back to focus on the man in front of him but screams and sirens were wailing and bringing him back to zoning, to being feral. So many Guides…

“What’s your name?” Danny reacted again and looked at those blue eyes and the dust grains on the other’s skin.

“Messer. Danny Messer.” Danny replied in trance, still frantic, still trying to get to those people, those Guides that were supposed to be under his protection.

“Listen to me, Messer, you don’t need to go do-“ the cop started and Danny started to pass the other man, trying to run away.

Danny shouted frantically: “No, I got to go down there and help these people!” the other man touched him and that second; Danny knew he was a Guide. A strong Guide with the empathic reach to cover the whole city. Same like Danny had but his empathy was subdued by the feral episode. 

“They’re gone!” the other, the Guide, shouted at him: “They’re all gone.” He said again, more quietly, touching him and while he had not yet realized Danny was a Sentinel, his instincts seemed to work.

“She’s hurt pretty bad,” the Guide indicated the woman and Danny’s eyes focused briefly on the Flack-name tag on his dirty uniform. Danny focused on the woman then, a Guide as well and his instinct took over to protect this Guide in distress. 

Danny calmed down further and together they brought the woman out of there.

 

The cop looked at him after dropping the woman off and said quietly: “How can this be the best day of my life with finally finding you but also be the worst day of this city?”

Danny looked up at him and finally, after the whole chaos of empathic stress coming down on them, Danny realized that was his Guide in front of him. His Guide.

“My name is Don Flack,” the Guide said and took Danny’s hand in his, guiding him away from the chaos all around them: “Let’s get you out of here, you’re getting rashes.”

Danny frowned, looking down on his arms where the ash and smoke clung to his skin and shirt and had started rubbing his skin raw due to his senses spiking.

“You’re really my Guide, huh?” Danny asked with a frown and grinned a bit: “I didn’t notice…”

Don shrugged and slung an arm around Danny’s waist: “I know. Every Sentinel in the city would have felt those Guides in need and every unbound Sentinel would not be able to focus on anything else.”

“But I did…” Danny said carefully: “I heard your heartbeat.”

Surprised blue eyes focused on him and Don smiled: “That you initiated a partly bond without realizing is pretty weird.”

Danny sighed: “Not like I had much of a choice.”

They reached the streets and found chaos everywhere. Not a single person was not shocked and Don had difficulties dragging Danny along: “You have a car?”

“No,” Danny replied and appeared tired. Don was sore and could need a shower as well but he had a Sentinel that needed to be taken care of. Don briefly shuddered thinking what would have happened if he had been closer to the towers. The aching in his chest now belonged to his Sentinel and the pain he would have suffered through his los.

They reached the subway level but realized quickly that nothing was working. A lot of people hung around and waited, tired people trying to get home but eventually giving up and walking all the way to their homes in Brooklyn, Bronx, wherever.

It was well past midnight when they reached Danny’s apartment. Danny’s because Don’s apartment was turned into the wind and he had remembered not closing his windows so definitely not Sentinel friendly much less Danny’s apartment was about three miles closer.

Don got Danny into the shower and together they cleaned up. The touches on his skin were soothing and Don focused on cleaning the Sentinel up. Their emotional bond had strengthened all the way walking home and they already knew each other inside out.

Their emotional bond was nearly complete and thankfully Danny had strong shields because Don was only able to help him this much to a certain point. Ritual bonding was out of the question though.

Dropping into bed, they fell down exhausted and Danny snuggled close to his Guide but fell asleep almost immediately. 

Danny heard a heartbeat first, relaxing him back into sleep. Then, he smelled a masculine scent, strong with gunpowder, sweet as sugar and something purely his Guide. He felt the soft skin under his fingertips, the fine hairs on his stomach, his hand rising and falling with every breath his Guide took. 

His Guide was still sleeping. Danny stretched his empathic sense across the city. The shock had settled, many sleepless, weeping people. Danny closed off his shields, strengthening them. He had to focus on his Guide from now on. His Guide, this beautiful tall man, this cop, this brave man, was his to protect now and his every thought would go to him. 

They would be partnered together unless they chose to remain separated. Danny pushed that thought away.

It was time to finish the bond. Danny could feel the need, mentally and physically, to take his Guide in, to imprint his senses to always find him. Smell, sight, touch, taste, sound and empathic weight needed to be taken in.

*

Mac waved at Claire and wondered how he had earned such a special Guide in his life. Granted, both Claire and he knew they weren’t a perfect match but they loved each other nonetheless and had bonded fairly quickly because chances had been very small that they would find a matching Guide for his abilities and Claire had been strong enough to support him.

Not that it mattered right now. Mac had known as soon as he couldn’t reach her by phone, that her empathic markup in his shields had gone. He knew what that had meant and he grieved the loss of his wife and Guide but he also knew his city needed all the help it could get.

He was the Alpha of the New York State Pack, he needed to stay focused until the next Alpha took over since being unbound was destabilizing his position and another Sentinel would take the position automatically. Not that Mac cared at the moment.

Not with feeling the loss of hundred Guides and Sentinels that had been in the Sentinel Guide Center…in the Towers.

Mac could feel each Sentinel and Guide pair, every single Sentinel and Guide trying to help, trying to reach the buildings to gather survivors.

Feeling not a single survivor, Mac focused on the people running away and being caught in the ash, the falling debris and senseless due to the loss of a loved one, the shock that two planes had hit.

Sid and Sheldon were working close by, Mac knew. He could hear them talking to the patients and knew he would be of better use there. Other Sentinels that were closer and stabilized by their Guide had already started taking command though Mac knew that his and Claire’s beta had been killed as well.

He needed to get somewhere save. He didn’t know where to because his apartment smelled of Claire and that would just upset him further. His feral state made him calm and calculating, ignoring the shock of losing his Guide for much later.

Taylor pushed on. He needed to. The time in the army made him focus and push on through. He needed to focus, survive, go on.

“Alpha Taylor?” someone asked him and he turned to look at a small woman, bruises on one side of her face: “I’m sorry about Alpha Guide Claire. We are here to help you.”

Mac nodded numbly but knew they wouldn’t help much. Thankfully, surviving the death of a Guide meant not mourning the loss to a crippling degree. He would mourn her, he will probably always love her but he will not be hindered by her loss.

Thankful for small mercies nature had provided, Mac pushed on. He had a city to rebuild and a pack to guide through until it could be established who would be the next Sentinel Alpha of New York.

He accepted the Guide’s hand and let her pull him out of his feral, calm state. Not that he ever lost his cool too much.

*

Normality had returned to their lives and Danny was thankful that for now the Sentinel Guide Center couldn’t request for him to come in and prove their bond to some officials. Due to the former Center having been destroyed, regulations were lax and the packs had more stability than ever.

Flying under the radar worked just fine for Danny and Don. Both never had bothered telling their employee that they were a Guide and a Sentinel so their new friendship having formed was chalked up on the lasting effects of nine-eleven. 

They were ordered to different precincts and that wouldn’t change anytime soon. Both followed their career paths and were much like best friends on the outside. Danny’s partner knew about Don though and what to do in case Danny zoned. He wouldn’t risk being on the streets with someone unassuming only to fail providing backup if something caused a zone out. Thankfully, Don’s mental shields were strong enough to always block him and help him.

Danny’s strong empathic ability was quite helpful in regards to communicating. They soon realized that they could talk in thoughts if they needed but their empathic closeness also helped in a way they didn’t actually need words anymore to discuss something. They were in sync.

“So, am I ever going to meet that mysterious Guide of yours?” his partner, Riley, had asked. Danny had considered this briefly:

“Eventually, yes. Its just that we’re working different schedules and it’s tough right now. The Center is still down and the required paperwork can’t be processed anytime soon.”

“So you would transfer away?” Riley asked carefully but Danny knew he loathed the answer and hated losing him as a partner.

Focusing on his surroundings briefly, Danny replied: “I am transferring due to the detectives badge. You know that. We talked about it.”

“Sure, I am just going to miss you.” Riley sighed: “It’s great having a Sentinel as a partner. More security and all that.”

“Yes but with my high ranking senses, I can solve crimes and prevent them from happening again. Any other Sentinel can do this job out here.” Danny shrugged: “I’ll ask my contacts at the Center to give you a Sentinel. You are Guide material and know what to do when I zone. That doesn’t happen often with non-Guides and non-Sentinels.”

“Yeah yeah, I know. How long until you are out of here?”

“I hope within the next half a year.” Danny shrugged a shoulder. He hoped Don and he could both follow through with their detective badges. It would help studying together though Danny wanted to head for the crime lab. Don pursued a career with homicide. Ideally, they would work cases together eventually.

*

Don was still angry about what they had done to Danny. They had reprimanded him and it cost him a few years of work due to the fact that as a Sentinel undercover, he had broken that cover when the planes hit. Their bosses hadn’t been pleased that the whole undercover case had blown wide open due to Danny running away in the middle of a drug deal where they could have nailed the mayor players.

Being a Sentinel usually came with protection against being held responsible during such a case due to their nature to protect the Guides and fellow Sentinels. In Danny’s case, he was a level six Sentinel and therefore would have run away no matter where he was. The Sentinel and Guide Center was there to protect them but with their downfall came chaos and thus Danny had been thrown out of the roster to study for his detectives badge.

Don had pulled strings with his father who didn’t like him much but his father’s friends were more helpful and had allowed Danny a slot to train and help him get into the Crime Scene Unit eventually. That was their goal. Danny working for the Crime Lab and Don being the Homicide Detective on the assigned cases. It would be ideal.

Blair Sandburg and Jim Ellison had come down from Seattle and actually requested to speak with Danny one bright sunny day. Don had only heard through the grapevine that Danny had been kindly asked to follow the Alpha Prime Pair into a soundproof room.

No one had known up to that point that Danny was a Sentinel. More like, Don’s Sentinel. Don had quickly told his boss that if Danny was there;

“I’m going over there to Messer.”

His Captain looked strange and shook his head: “I get that he’s your friend but with those two here? You are not going to interrupt them.”

“Well, I am partly there already. I’m going because if Danny is now Alpha of New York, I’m sure they’ll request me soon.”

His boss looked at him strangely: “Don’t tell me you’re his Guide. There’s no paperwork-“

“Because the whole building collapsed on the institution usually providing for such paperwork!” Don replied hotly and a second later frowned: “I’m sorry, Sir…”

“You really are bonded to Messer?”

“Since that day, yes.” Don replied: “We kept it low profile for different reasons, mainly right now no paperwork to secure out status and knowing how this is handled.”

“We’ll be talking about this again, Flack. Now go.” His Captain waved a hand at the door and Don followed suit. He didn’t like what might come out of this but at least he had told his boss now that he needed to be on hand for Danny.

*

“Sentinel Messer,” Blair started and Danny turned around, surprised while Blair continued: “Please come with us.”

“Of course, Alpha Guide Sandburg.” Danny replied and looked at Jim with a nod: “Alpha Sentinel Ellison.” He looked around: “Just let me get my partner to tell him.”

Both Jim and Blair nodded while Danny walked over to his partner and said a few words. 

Messer waved both Sentinel and Guide to follow him before making his way down to a Sentinel friendly room with soundproof walls. He offered both men a glass of water and sat down across from them at a small table in the corner next to the couch.

“What can I do for you?” Danny asked just a tad nervous.

Blair looked at Jim but the Sentinel was never known to be very vocal so Blair focused back on Danny and began: “We are sorry for the loss of your community.” Danny was about to protest that it was all of their community and much more but Blair tilted his head knowingly: “I know we all lost in a way. You are now Alpha Sentinel of New York.”

“I didn’t know that the Alpha Pair was there. I thought the beta would now step in and take things over?” he frowned into his glass of water and focused briefly on Don who was already making his way towards him. It would take time since they didn’t work at the same precinct.

Jim shifted slightly and answered carefully: “The Alpha Guide was lost in the attacks. I am sure you noticed her dying.” Danny nodded and swallowed hard. He knew their Guide, Claire, if not her Sentinel. Claire had worked at the Tower’s Center and was helping in all matters regarding Sentinel and Guides. Her Sentinel was only ever at hand if things were going sideways but Danny had never met the Sentinel.

“The Beta Pair died just before her. They were in the upper levels and trapped.” Jim said with a wince: “Blair and I felt the empathic weight.”

Sighing, Danny nodded: “Yes, I did feel it, too. But I didn’t think I’m strong enough to be the Alpha.”

“Your Alpha Sentinel didn’t die, Sentinel Messer. As soon as he is stable with a new Guide, you will be beta. You are the strongest bonded Sentinel currently in this city and for a while I won’t allow another Alpha to move here. I have hope for your former Alpha Sentinel to come back into the pack.”

Pack. That word startled Danny a bit because with being a Sentinel and an Alpha of sorts came the responsibility. He didn’t know what those would entitle though he had been asked to take those curses due to his high level: “I don’t know anyone of my pack.”

Blair grimaced: “Jim and I will stay in the city until we started a new Center. We are here for you and will help you settle in. We know many Sentinels and Guides are drawn here due to the loss and we will handle this accordingly. As of your pack, it has to form anew. A few people you may know and you will choose a beta subconsciously. It might take time but we will be able to help all of your pack accordingly.”

A soft knock at the door let Blair frown and look up but Jim nodded at him while Danny knew who it was and asked him to enter. Don stuck his head in: “Hey. I’m the Guide.”

“No shit, Sherlock,” Jim commented and Blair snorted but indicated Don to take a seat as well. Don briefly kissed Danny on the temple because he could feel Danny being stressed. Blair smiled brightly and nodded his approval.

“How are you being treated?” Blair asked Don and looked at both.

Don shrugged: “Without any institution to push the paperwork, it’s hard. My partner and Danny’s partner work together if something happens but telling anyone about our relationship without the paperwork is frowned at. Danny has been demoted due to running away from his assignment and his pissed off boss is doing anything to deny him the detectives shield or his dream position at the Crime Lab.”

Danny glared at Don: “Don’s right. I bet a lot of other Sentinels that left work that day are suffering for it.”

Jim grimaced: “I’ll go talk to the Commissioner and Mayor then. Chief, you’ll stay with them?”

“Yes I’ll be right here where no one can harm me.” Blair grinned: “You really do forget I joined the police, right?”

Jim shrugged and left. Blair grinned brightly: “Good, lets focus on what we can do and how I think you should start your pack.”

*

“Taylor!” someone yelled and Mac winced. Ever since Claire and his primary shield was alone again, he tended to have troubles with his senses. And that insisting voice belonged to the Commissioner. Mac gritted his teeth but suddenly, a strong presence was there and it was bearable now.

“Sentinel Ellison,” Mac greeted the other man and Jim looked at Mac with understanding: “How can I help?”

“You can start by pointing out that you failed to notify me you’re not the Alpha Sentinel anymore and that Sentinels were being mistreated!” the Commissioner hissed angrily. Jim then stepped between the man and Mac:

“I suggest you reign in your voice. Sentinel Taylor is close to zoning out.”

Mac nodded his thanks though it also reminded him painfully of the beautiful wife he had lost: “I didn’t hear of any mistreatment, Sir. I am responsible by contract to inform you of anything and I would have since I don’t like anyone being mistreated.”

Jim explained slowly: “A new Pair of Sentinel and Guide will step up for now. My Guide is already working on the details and we hope to have a new Center up and running soon. Sentinel Taylor is still an Alpha but I would ask you to forward anything to Blair and me. Sentinel Taylor is still on hand if he choses to do so.”

Mac nodded and knew that theoretically he had nothing to say in regards of Sentinel and Guide anymore but Jim’s words to keep him in his position was promising of sorts. He knew part of it was his closeness to the existing Sentinel and Guides on the force and that they knew him: “I’ll stay available for NYPD. I recon someone else should be made available for EMT and FDNY services. I never had close associations with them.”

The Mayor nodded: “We will let the respective departments know that they should make a suggestion for a Sentinel of their choosing. Where will you place the new Center?”

Jim sighed: “We were hoping you have ideas for the center?”

The Mayor agreed: “My office will send your Guide acceptable locations that are soundproofed.”

“Thank you,” Jim said and looked around but it seemed they were dismissed. He looked at Taylor: “I am sorry for your loss, Mac.”

“It’s easier at times. Its hard other times.” Mac said with a grim expression. 

With a sigh, Jim looked at the other man: “Blair always knew Claire was a good match to keep you stable. You are a strong empath and remarkably good in keeping people calm. Traits I would find in a Guide. We’re both surprised you’re not an Alpha Prime.”

“I always thought of a city as my home. I am home here, not the whole country. I’m secretly glad I can be territorial and don’t have to jet around.” Mac replied easily: “Those few years in war were hard enough as it is.”

Jim grimaced and added: “When Blair first found me, I just came back from the jungle and thought the city was enough. My senses of territorial changed with Blair.”

Thinking those words over, Mac looked at Jim: “I am a level six, with the potential of Alpha Prime?”

“Yes.”

“But it depends on my Guide.” Mac stated.

Not happy with where this was going, Jim frowned: “Your Guide will fit you perfectly in believes and instinct. If America is too big for you, your Guide won’t pressure you. Your Guide will not be different. If you chose a less than perfect match though, it could alter your reach. Your abilities and instincts will adjust to the new bond meaning you will feel responsible for America.”

Mac nodded: “I feel like I missed out a lot. I never learned that stuff in Sentinel training.”

“That’s what you get for hiding what you are to join the Marines,” Jim said fondly amused: “Be glad you came home. I know you have the potential to protect and be responsible for America if your Guide is a Prime. You already feel fierce in protecting America.”

“I notice you say America, not the US,” Mac replied suspiciously.

Jim explained: “Of course America. Our instincts go beyond borders, Taylor. I have found a Guide recently that has the potential for whole America, including the South. A whole continent or the world is not unheard of but very rare.”

Mac composed his thoughts a bit before he fully understood where this was going. Jim had all but told him it wouldn’t fall onto his responsibility to care for whole America. Happy about that, Mac thought over his shields and sighed. He could use some rest. He hadn’t fully calmed down from the whole 9/11 yet and it was getting to the four moths mark. Not that he could not miss Claire but he felt guilty for not mourning her like she deserved.

Lost in his thoughts, he startled when Jim moved to leave the room: “I’m always on call. And don’t worry about pack meetings with the new Alpha if you don’t want to.”

Mac knew that he didn’t want to meet anyone anytime soon.

*

Don was rubbing his temples and strengthened his mental shields. It felt like the whole building was coming down on him though and without Danny close by, it wouldn’t lessen anytime soon.

They had opened up a new Center just a few days before and their first pack meeting had gone over well. All in all Danny knew his beta now and she was a fierce level five Sentinel but lacked the empathic ability. Her Guide was strong and together they had agreed to take over the Center while Danny and Don stayed on the job. 

Now, Danny was back to being able to learn for his first detectives shield while Don himself had already passed the tests and was working on his second grade whereas Danny had to do-over again. He had passed the first examination though and could get it accredited now that the Center was open again and actually doing the bureaucracy.

Time flew by these days, busy as they were. Now Don had to convince Danny to move into a new apartment with him and closer to their precincts. He had looked through a few papers to find a few ideal matches to their needs. It would be better to pay the bills that way and they wouldn’t have to spend time to clean two apartments. So far they simply hadn’t had the time to move in together. That should change soon.

“What are you thinking about?” his partner asked with a curious glance at Don’s face.

Don sighed and shuffled some papers on his desk: “About moving.”

“Moving precincts soon?”

“No, well, hopefully but I meant into a new apartment.” Don explained: “Danny and I can’t keep this up.”

His partner nodded: “Now that the paperwork is through you don’t need to keep it quiet.”

“I never did. Some fellow cops thought it funny to harass me for being gay though, unknowing about my online, bonded Alpha status.”

“Alpha, huh? You never said how high ranking you are. I do notice Sentinels and Guides tend to speak to you in respect but didn’t know how far that went.” His partner added.

Don replied: “Yes, I am the Alpha after the Alpha Guide had died. The former Alpha Sentinel doesn’t exactly lose his status as such as he is considered on pause or retirement until he might bond again.” 

“I think that is more than a Sentinel ever told me about their workings. We normal people get to be left out.” 

“Not intentionally,” Don grinned: “The Alpha in a city or state usually is highest ranking after Ellison and Sandburg. So Danny and I are essentially the highest ranking. We might still be after the former Alpha bonds again and he becomes our beta. We’ll see.”

“Do you want to be the Alpha?”

Ain’t that the million dollar question. Danny and he had worked hard to restore the Center after the whole chaos and they would always protect their city fiercely and would always take care of the citizens but did he want to stay highest ranking?

Don’s phone rang. He mouthed Danny at his partner and took the call: “Hey,”

“Hey back. Your partner giving you a hard time asking all those questions?” Danny’s voice was fond.

“Focus your senses on your own precinct and stop spying on me.” Don joked. He knew that their connection of the bond was stronger than that. Danny would always be with him in a way and unless he was at the other side of the state, he would be able to hear him.

“What was that about moving?” Danny interrupted and changed the subject: “What have you dug up?”

“I found three places we could go look at later today?” Don stammered nervously.

“Great! Can’t wait!” Danny exclaimed and hung up. Don stared at the phone for a second longer and shook his head with a smile. His partner grinned widely at him.

*

Ever since the new neighbors a few blocks away had moved in, Mac found himself drawn to them mentally and with his senses. It was weird spying on them when they had sex and going so far as feeling as if he were there with them. He never even met them, he knew them by sound though.

It irritated the hell out of him. There were a few Sentinel and Guide pairs a few blocks away and close enough for Mac to focus on them but he was never drawn in as much as with those two.

He frowned and worked up his shields again to block them out. He cursed his strong mental ability now and how much their pleasure was swapping over to him. Again. He was short of going over there and begging them to stop. Not that he could because it was creepy. 

With a resigned sigh, he picked up the phone and pressed the speed dial.

“Mac?” Blair’s voice was there over the phone, bright and cheerful though it was in the middle of the night: “What’s wrong?”

Mac sighed: “I need your help in a matter. It’s…there’s a new Sentinel Guide Pair a few blocks down and…I can’t block them out. Like, I always seem to listen in on them and my mental shields fail to block them out.”

“That is strange,” Blair acknowledged: “Have you meditated lately? Does your spirit animal have any idea?”

“I tried meditating a few times and you know my apartment is soundproofed as well as their apartment but I still can’t block them out. My spirit animal is agitated most of the time.” Mac rolled over in bed, not caring that Jim would hear the rustling.

Jim’s voice came over the line then: “Mac, do you know who they are?”

“No, and that’s even more frustrating.”

“Do you think its because you lost your primary shield?” Blair inquired carefully. 

Shaking his head though Blair couldn’t see him, Mac replied: “Yes, it could be. It’s barely been a year. With you gone, it’s more open. I don’t think you realized how you protected me as well.”

“Oh trust me, we know. We tried preparing you as best as we could though,” Blair remarked: “After Claire, you needed the buffer to mourn her as a person. As a Sentinel, you were separated from her loss by your natural survival skills. You knew that already and we tried to help you with it. The last few months helping you meditate were just the same as building your primary shields for the first time.”

“Theoretically, I know that. It’s hard to build those shields after I had such a deep bond and natural defenses.” 

After a moment of hesitating, Jim piped up: “Why don’t you acknowledge them and try to meet them?”

“Because it might be harder still.” Mac admitted: “I might not be able to withdraw completely.”

“You never know until you try.” Blair reminded him: “I’m sorry we can’t be there to help you.”

“You have other responsibilities.” Mac reminded them: “I’m thankful for taking me in after my father died. Without you, I’d be lost.”

*

“Good luck Donnie!” Danny cheered and placed a kiss on Don’s mouth: “I wish you all the luck in getting that job.”

Don grinned brightly but Danny could tell there was nervousness underneath it all: “And you need to rock your exam tomorrow.”

Danny waved his hand in dismissal: “I already asked the Commissioner to give me a shot at the crime lab and he will reach out to the head detective who runs the place to at least hear me out.”

“Doesn’t hurt to have connections, huh?” Don smirked but didn’t mean anything by it. They both knew they had a few problems to overcome. Including Danny’s mistreatment for following a Sentinel’s intuition. 

“You know they don’t like my face. My past is only one part.” Danny sighed and handed Don his jacket before they both had to leave for the day.

With an elegant move, both headed out of the door and headed down the stairs. They kissed goodbye and headed pretty much in different directions.

*

The moment Don stepped through the elevator doors, he knew a powerful Sentinel was around. He also knew that Sentinel would in the future work closely with him and maybe even Danny. It was thrilling and interesting. 

Nonetheless, Don headed for the Captain’s doors and knocked. The man looked up surprised and indicated for him to enter: “Captain Gerrard?”

“Detective Flack, I presume?” the man asked and stood up to shake his hand when Don stepped closer.

Don replied: “Yes, Sir. I am Don Flack.”

“Good to finally meet you thought this little chat here is a formality. I saw your resume and already decided you are what would fit in here. Please, take a seat.”

Following suit, Don sat down across from his new Captain: “So this is a mere get to know you?”

“Yes. I have a few personal questions regarding your status though.” The man said honestly and Don could feel his mind being curious and mostly assessing about his personal status as a Guide. A quick assessment showed him that the man hadn’t had a Sentinel or Guide work so closely for him, which made Don wonder about the Sentinel even more.

Don indicated for him to ask away. He hoped it wouldn’t get too personal though.

“You never mentioned being a really strong Guide and now you’re part of the Alpha of New York. In what way will this undermine my authority to you?” 

Don liked the openness: “I am responsible for every Sentinel and Guide in this city and state. If there is a crisis, an attack or something else, my instinct could take over. Less so than a Sentinel’s but my Sentinel probably would go feral and need my help right away. In a case of hostage or where I find myself attacked, I can use my mind to strike back, to calm people or get a good sense whether they’re lying. My duty is to follow the Alpha Prime and I have a direct contact with the Mayor and Commissioner due to my responsibilities of the community. My fellow Sentinels and Guides would most likely refer to me in case of a crisis if I’m present but will follow any officer’s rule when I do not concur their order.”

Captain Gerrard nodded acceptingly: “Good to know. Fair enough that you cannot go against your instincts and nature. I’ll be honest with you, Detective. If you are honest regarding your Guide abilities and needs, fears and intuition with me, I will be helpful in any way I can. A Guide of your caliber can find out the truth of a statement much quicker than most other cops out there. Valuable insight at times.”

“True. I will be fair and not pry into my fellow cops lives. The codes for a Guide working in this environment are the rules I go by.” Don nodded: “I might catch some insight against my will if it is bothering someone. If someone of this precinct were to engage in a shootout, I could read him or her similar to a psychological assessment. Confidential.”

“I do believe I should have asked a Guide to join our ranks much sooner.” The man shook his head: “I think we can make this work.”

“Me, too.” Don added in agreement: “About asking Guides sooner, due to me being here, I might draw the interest of other Guides and Sentinels to follow into this precinct to work close by my side. As my pride and pack they feel the need to protect me similar to my instincts to protect them.”

“That sounds like a benefit for us. I will see into them and encourage other departments here to take on Sentinel and Guides.” Gerrard added.

Don agreed and felt like this could really work. He hoped it would. This was a dream position and as a Guide he could work closely to where emotions always run high. He was secretly glad he minored in psychology. 

After talking the basics of when Don were to transfer and begin working, Gerrard guided him to the desks and booths of the detectives and his would-be-soon-desk. He left him behind then and continued his work while Don looked around and started walking towards the Crime Lab that was located just on top of the building and the elevator that was heading there.

Just then, a man walked out. The Sentinel. Don had noticed him earlier and there he was, strong, fierce and so much like Danny.

Danny. This Sentinel felt like a perfect match just like Danny does. Don felt his primary shield reach out for the Sentinel but he forcefully reined it in. This was weird. This shouldn’t be happening. This was not how it should be with an active, strong bond. Blair himself had commented on how strong Danny and his bond was.

“Guide,” the other man said. Don nodded as if in trance: “Sentinel.”

The acknowledgement of the other was like initiating the bonding. Damn it. Don needed to get away now, needed to reassure himself that Danny was his Sentinel.

“You’re bonded.” The Sentinel commented and Don nodded sharply: “I am. He’s a perfect match and yet you feel like it as well.”

“It’s you. I’ve been sensing you for months now.” The other replied and then added: “I’m Mac Taylor.”

“Don Flack,” he replied: “I don’t-“

“I won’t be cause of a severed bond.” Mac refused but Don knew it might be a lost cause. He felt the man fighting his senses and thickening his shields. It wouldn’t be enough. Eventually the shields would break.

Don nodded mutely: “I’ll be leaving now.” 

They both walked away. Hurting and wondering what the hell was going on.

*

“What happened?!?” Danny demanded as soon as Don stepped into the apartment: “Your shields, Don, what happened?”

Don’s bright blue eyes were dull, the smile he almost always carried on his lips was gone. Something was wrong and Danny needed to know what it was. Now. But then again, he already knew in some way. Their bond never just stopped connecting them so Danny knew Don had met a Sentinel that was compatible on the same level he was. Maybe even more so because that Sentinel was even stronger than Danny was. 

“I don’t know, Danny…I love you. I am your perfect match, you are mine. How can this happen?” Don was upset. How could he want someone else when he had Danny? Perfect in every aspect of their relationship, opinions, believes and dreams?

Danny’s mind started to cloud. Don could feel it. The doubt of not being enough, of never having been enough for anyone crept in. And really, what were they supposed to think? A full healthy bond being threatened by a third? 

“Call Blair.” Don advised but he barely said the words when the phone rang.

“Hello, this is Alpha Prime Guide Toby Logan. I’m stepping in for Blair at the moment. Are you okay?” the voice said and of course it was a Guide. The weight of the voice carried it through the phone.

“We’re not sure you can be of help,” Don started but Danny continued: “We have a perfect bond and another Sentinel could break my bond with my Guide.”

“He’s a threat?” Toby inquired.

Don replied: “No, he doesn’t want to break an existing bond. He is compatible in all matters though.”

There was a noise over the phone and a second voice came on: “Sentinel Mike Scarlatti speaking, have you, Sentinel, met the man as well?”

“No, why?”

Toby took over again: “My Sentinel and I believe that there are more than one perfect matches out there at times. Either because chances are that we only ever find one in a lifetime or to provide a natural backup if one were to die. Blair and I run those theories but so far haven’t reached a conclusion.”

Danny grimaced: “So that means Don could be his Guide and my Guide is somewhere else?”

“Not necessarily. This is an unknown factor but go see that Sentinel for yourself and see if he’s a threat to you. Any Sentinel after your Guide will register as a threat and if so, you would be very territorial.” Toby explained.

“Like Jim was with that Alex Sentinel? They were fighting over Blair.” Don reminded.

It was Mike that answered: “Exactly. Did the Sentinel say anything?”

“His name is Mac Taylor and he mentioned noticing us, or me or the bond.”

“Taylor?” Toby asked surprised: “Like the former Alpha of New York?”

Don looked at Danny but the other man shrugged as well: “We never knew the Alpha Pair. We followed the ranks when his Guide died in 9/11. We met that day.”

“Right, but you never before met the Sentinel. That is strange because he was your Alpha.” Mike mumbled.

“Yes but unbound we didn’t have much impact on the community and we didn’t have troubles with the fellow cops back then.” Danny reminded: “There was no need to meet them.”

They all stayed silent for a moment: “Okay, I think all we can do right now is guess so maybe we should wait for more information.” Toby sighed: “I’m sorry not to be of more help to you.”

“No problem, Alpha. You already helped quite a bit. And nice to get to know you.” Danny answered lightly but Don knew they both didn’t feel it.

*

A week passed in a blur. Both Don and Danny grew agitated over the strain on their bond due to Danny believing Don would leave him for the stronger Sentinel and Don’s doubts that he actually would. They tried to act normal but it was no help. They knew each other inside out. 

It had been one and a half years since they bonded. Not nearly long enough to become stable enough in their bonding. 

“You heading to that job interview now?” Don asked and tried to be happy for Danny but their problems leaked through the confidence he tried to give. The cracks were nearly visible throughout their mental shields.

Danny mutely nodded, still sitting there with his wife beater, the chain dangling around his neck and a cup of coffee in his hand: “In a few.”

“I took the liberty to lay out a suit to wear,” Don grinned: “It brings out your eyes.”

That made Danny smile: “Thank you, Donnie. I guess I should head over there now.”

Don didn’t bother to reply.

When Danny entered the Crime Lab elevator, he could feel the other Sentinel. He was a strong presence, mentally strong and definitely capable to the mental abilities Danny had. Interestingly enough, Danny felt like he could relax into those shields.

Gasping, he stepped back, bumping into the handrail behind him with a frown. This was strange indeed.

Stepping out of the elevator, the man that Don had gotten to know was there: “Hello, I’m Mac Taylor.”

“Danny Messer,” Danny replied and both men didn’t shake hands as was custom between Sentinel and Guides: “You are a rather strong Sentinel.”

Mac’s eyes were surprised and he nodded in acknowledgement: “You being the Alpha is quite a thing. Please follow me into my office.”

Danny did follow and thought of how to react now. This man had lost his Guide, wife and Alpha status the same day he had gained Don. Don, who’s Guide instincts told him he was compatible with the same man now standing, sitting in front of him.

Sitting down opposite from Mac, Danny was at a loss: “I honestly don’t know what to say to you.”

Mac smiled a little bit before he leant forward: “You are the Sentinel belonging to the Guide I found compatible.” He realized that instantly.

“Yes.” Danny agreed.

“And yet I don’t have the urge to fight you. More like your empathic abilities could suit my need to replace a Guide as well.”

Assessing his own feelings towards the other man, Danny realized that the mental abilities were similar to Don. This man felt like a Guide to him, felt like a perfect match as would his Guide.

This was baffling: “You feel the same to me. As if I could take you on as a Guide.”

“And yet we’re both strong Sentinels.” Mac agreed: “Your abilities are similar to those of your Guide.”

Danny nodded simply: “That is why I can’t find a good thing to say to you.”

Mac’s eyes brightened in amusement and Danny could feel the other man relaxing a bit now that it was certain they weren’t about to drop into a feral fighting match over the same Guide: “You are here courtesy of the Commissioner and Mayor. I gave in because I hate politics and wanted to be done with them.”

“You are usually true to your instincts, rules and protective drive,” Danny added: “So giving me a chance with my black marks in the folder is quite a thing.”

“Your reprimand comes from a tragic day. No one could fault you for going feral,” Mac replied and sadness clouded his features briefly but Danny gave him a moment to compose himself before answering:

“Sadly no one was there to remind the brass about that fact until we had rebuilt the Center,” Danny shrugged: “I never wanted to get special treatment due to being a Sentinel.”

Mac hesitated to say the next few words and Danny wondered why. Mac Taylor didn’t seem to be the man who would consider someone’s feelings. Then again, technically, Danny was his Alpha: “I am wary of your past as a Tanglewood member.”

Wincing, Danny rubbed a hand on his neck and frowned when he realized what he was doing: “I wanted to be like my brother but never followed through. The neighborhood I grew up in, before coming online, it was either you are with them or you find yourself beaten, robbed, abused or whatever else. Being a little brother of a member brought me closer into the spotlight. My connections to the street have proven to be invaluable now as a cop.”

Apparently, Danny had passed yet another unspoken test because Mac leant back in his seat: “You know your streets, you know the science, you worked hard to get here. I will give you a chance but I value truth and honesty.”

“There is a reason why we appear to be compatible even though we’re both Sentinels,” Danny agreed: “All I want is a chance to prove I am more than a disgrace running away from an UC during a crisis and messing up the biggest case.”

“The other reason would be that I think you need to be close to your Guide. We will be working with Homicide quite a bit and a bonded Pair is very valuable and handy.” Mac said truthfully. Danny winced and hoped that he could stand up to Mac’s high expectations.

Mac signed some paper in front of him before passing it along to Danny: “Here’s a contract and the paperwork regarding your transfer here. I know your Sentinel will start next week, if you could arrange it with your old precinct to start the same time, it would be good.”

“Thank you.” Danny breathed and took the papers. 

They both stood at the same time and Mac hesitated yet again. Danny frowned but could sense the question so he asked it instead: “About the Sentinel might be my Guide your Guide thing, care to work this out before Don and I are to start working here?”

“Did you sense the question?” Mac asked, impressed.

“I did.” Danny confirmed.

“I would welcome it if we knew what this whole thing means. If that means meeting you both and try to talk about his, I’m good with it.” Mac agreed.

Switching the papers form one hand to the other to reach out and shake Mac’s hand, Danny added: “Anytime this week, past seven. Our address is on my application folder there.”

Mac’s lips formed into an honest smile before he took Danny’s hand: “I’ll drop a call first.”

“Just shout. I’ll hear you,” Danny replied: “I think I already attuned to your heartbeat.”

Mac indicated their handshake: “And touch.”

Both men looked surprised. This felt way too similar to starting a bond with a Guide.

* 

“You did what?” Don asked irritated later that evening when they just got home. Danny shrugged helplessly but they both knew it was a rather stupid thing to get upset over. They would have to work with Mac after all and all of them finding the other attractive was just weird. 

“I felt the same about him. His mind felt like a Guide and he said the same thing about me. I don’t know what that entitles but we need to find out before the strain on our bond grows and breaks it. We’re both compatible with you and I really would hate it to fight my new boss on who has the right to be your Sentinel not that I would want to fight over you like some mindless feral thing.”

Don gaped: “You’ll never be mindless and you are not what you fear to be. You will be feral in case you need to be but other than that you wouldn’t go feral over me when you have me. I don’t even know Mac Taylor well enough.”

Danny perked up then and shrugged: “He’s here. Or at least in my normal hearing range.”

Don wondered briefly what normal hearing range was because it took Mac five minutes to arrive at the front door and another one to climb the stairs. Apparently Danny always listened in to a part of the city without much thought.

Danny let Mac enter with a small smile and the second Mac laid eyes on Don, all their shields merged.

“Holy fuck,” Danny whispered: “We’re supposed to be together?”

Mac seemed as startled as Danny was and Don’s eyes were wide in surprise: “The shields feel like they’re missing a part now that you’re here, Mac.”

“It seems that we are all compatible. That’s probably why Danny here felt like a Guide to me, simply because he is partly Guide to me if I need it.” Mac theorized.

It felt just a tad awkward for a second before Danny looked from one to the other: “Are we really going to do this?”

“This meaning us three together?” Don asked with a smirk. Mac looked from one to the other before nodding and agreeing. Not that there was much to do since their shields had combined. The cracks that had developed through Danny’s and Don’s confusing state about Mac were now filled by Mac’s shields and filled, restored and strengthened. Don doubted that they could walk away from this now.

“I’m in.” Danny voiced the same instant Mac said the words: “Okay.” It was interesting to see that they were in sync already.

*

It was strange, really. Settling into a relationship with two men instead of one, accepting their rather unusual dynamic and realizing at the same time that both Danny and he were Alpha of New York. It was weird to be his own beta in a way but those were the times and they had to deal with it.

The adjusting of being alone after Claire to having two coworkers there with him was rather challenging personally. He liked both men, it was impossible not to, but he also worried what he might overlook on the job. 

A ringing brought Mac back to the present. He hated paperwork at his desk because he usually zoned after too long. Ever had after Claire’s death. Now, with a Guide again, he wouldn’t zone again. And he didn’t. He picked up: “Taylor.”

“Ah, Mac, good to hear from you. A really strong Guide told me you bonded again?” Blair’s happy voice came through the line and Mac seriously wondered how on earth Blair could know about the bonding not two days before. They hadn’t told anyone yet.

Not that other Sentinels and Guides needed to get the written notification. They would feel the shift in power and divided loyalties to Danny and Mac could lead to a confusing time. This whole thing was set up to be doomed: “Yes, I did.”

“Are you an Alpha again? Toby couldn’t quite tell.” Blair asked confused.

“Well, this is where it gets complicated,” Mac started and then tilted his head when he heard Blair and Toby entering the building downstairs. It took less than four seconds before Danny became aware of both Alpha Primes and started making his way from his lab station to Mac’s office.

Danny indicated the phone and Mac simply hung up because the elevator was about to arrive. Don was already on his way as well.

“Hello there Mac, Danny,” Blair greeted excitedly. Jim nodded at both men while Blair indicated the two men beside him: “Mac Taylor and Danny Messer, meet Sentinel Alpha Prime Michelangelo Scarlatti and his Guide Toby Logan.”

Don then skittered around the doorframe and nodded that he had heard both names. Blair indicated Don to Toby and Spike: “Don Flack.”

“We talked on the phone,” Don commented. 

Toby and Mike both nodded and Toby frowned: “You have a special bond.”

Don, Mac and Danny looked a bit uncomfortable but Blair nodded. Jim frowned at Mike over their Guide’s heads: “What is so special?”

“Those two Sentinels are similar to Mike,” Blair commented: “Both Danny and Mac have a mental strength that is usually found in a Guide. This special ability allows both to act as a Guide substitute. Technically, they could have bonded as easily as any Guide-Sentinel pair. Don’s Guide ability is needed simply as a conduct to fill the cracks in their primary shields and he can act through being close to one of them to help the other.”

Jim shook his head a bit: “I don’t think I understand fully.”

“If there ever was a doubt that two Sentinels could bond, it’s gone now. Mac and Danny would have been able to fully bond and accept Don. This is a perfect threesome match.” Blair grinned excitedly: “We always knew the possibility was there with two Sentinels having one Guide match them. That you both bonded as well is rare and definitely amazing.”

“So you think this is normal and a healthy bond?” Mac asked.

Toby threw in: “Yes. You may be the first we know about but we’re pretty sure you are not the only poly-Pair. The other fact that makes you unusual is that you are all Alphas. The normal order would be one submitting to the other but in this case you seem to simply share the Alpha strength in a way that fits you. Where one is weak, the other is strong.”

“Like my hearing being only level four but Mac’s is six? Whereas Mac’s taste is four and mine is six?” Danny asked surprised. They knew that they equaled in sight and touch. Danny was also a bit better at smell but not enough to warrant troubles.

Nodding his head, Mike pointed at them: “Yes. Also your mental abilities are like that. One of you is bound to be the serious one, one more likely to goof around. One is more focused and calm, the other impulsive and jittery. The third is somewhere in between to bridge both and adapt.”

“You sound like you know us already,” Don mumbled. 

* 

The first few weeks went by in a blur at work with Danny going out on cases with Stella and Mac mostly due to having the need to learn a few tricks. Don at the same time was accompanied as well for the first few cases to get a feel how they ran things.

Stella hadn’t said a word about Danny and Mac’s dynamic but she had noticed something was up. Aiden had caught on as well but wasn’t out in the field with Mac and Danny as much so she had less to go on.

Sheldon looked up from the body and gave a small report what he knew. Danny admired the other Sentinel though he was rather low on the scale. He mostly had touch and smell at a high level and overall ranked level four. He was unbound but no doubt knew about who Danny and Mac really were even if his instinct couldn’t make sense of the fact that there were two Alphas present.

“Danny, Stella, please head over to the suspect’s place and take it apart. I’m sure he’s hiding something,” Mac ordered and walked past them to his office. Stella nodded acceptingly but Danny frowned: “Where are you going?”

Stella eyes him sharply at asking such a question but Mac looked at Danny with a small frown before he realized this was Danny being worried about him personally and not asking his professional choices as much as it sounded like it to others: “I have another lead with a third person to question. It’s a small follow up. Detective Kaile Maka will come with me.”

Danny didn’t visibly react but his mind calmed a bit which made Mac nod. They still had a few issues to work around and Danny’s worry about Mac going off alone was one of them. Stella eyed him and dragged him towards the cars downstairs: “What was that about?”

“I just wanted to know if he had other leads,” Danny explained. Stella was a latent Sentinel, obviously in her regards to Mac’s authority and joy of seeing Don and Aiden. Aiden who was a Guide but a level three. She was strong spirited but not overly aware of things. She respected Mac’s authority and knew Danny was something special but they simply hadn’t had enough interactions yet for her to know he was also and Alpha. They didn’t go around announcing it.

Stella nodded though Danny knew she frowned at the way Danny tended to ignore or question some of Mac’s orders. He was still playing by the book and doing it all right but he tended to leave the small secured area around a crime scene to get a feel of the bigger picture: “Just see that it doesn’t happen too often that you ask him in front of all coworkers. It sounds like you disrespect him.”

Danny nodded thoughtfully and looked out the window. Stella was driving simply because she preferred and Danny wasn’t one to argue seeing as he tended to leave his senses around them, an old habit from working the streets. If you had an open ear, you tended to arrive faster or even before a call came in.

Arriving at their scene, Danny grabbed both his and Stella’s kit and walked after her to the small apartment. An officer stood by already, letting them in. Stella took her kit back in case they needed to make a grab for their guns quickly. Not that they had to, Danny already assessed that the apartment was empty.

“I’ll start in the bedroom,” Stella said and headed off to work on the bed for clues that their dead girl had been there. Danny indicated the living room: “I’ll be here.”

It didn’t take too long before Danny had found all spots where he could get samples. He stepped up to the bedroom to look for Stella when a smell hit his nose: “Uh, Stella?”

“Yes? Have you found something?” she asked, looking up from where she knelt beside the bed.

Danny indicated the corner where she had found smudges on a picture frame: “There’s a wad of cash behind that.”

She eyed him for a moment before it clicked: “You’re a Sentinel.”

Danny shrugged helplessly before she walked over and took down the frame. Behind it was a hole in the wall and a stack of bills: “This is at least fifteen grand.”

“This place doesn’t look searched though,” Danny pondered: “You think they will be back here?”

“If the money was the motive, yes.” She replied and looked straight at Danny when Danny heard something outside. He had drawn his gun a second later and Stella’s eyes widened in surprise but this was something basic trained in all of them. You pulled your gun when your partner did, you also did so when you knew they were a Sentinel or Guide.

A dull thud was all Stella heard while Danny knew the cop standing watch had been knocked out. Raising his gun, Danny yelled: “NYPD freeze!”

Stella had walked to get a different line of fire and Danny’s adrenaline response was higher so he reacted faster when the guy started running. Danny was hot on his heels, being an Alpha brought a high adrenaline response and pushed him faster than anyone could comprehend. He had the man down and in cuffs not twenty seconds later.

Stella was kneeling besides the uniformed cop and looked at Danny but Danny reassured her: “Heartbeat is steady, he’s probably just knocked out cold. His blood seems to be rushing steadily and where it should.”

“You were trained to listen for internal bleedings?” she asked surprised, reaching for the cop’s radio to call it in. Danny shrugged: “Yes. I thought it could be useful.”

Danny’s cell rang a second later: “Messer?”

“Hey, you okay?” Mac asked worriedly and Danny knew that Don was in his head deeper than Mac ever could be. As much as they were mentally linked as well, only Don could really know that Danny was okay from this distance.

“Yes, we’re fine, Mac. The uniformed cop is injured and we caught a suspect.”

“Do you need me over there?” Mac asked and Danny could hear Maka saying something along the lines of “barely in the job and already you mother him.”

Danny checked with Stella but Stella obviously knew Mac’s habit and shook her head: “We’re fine. Were about to finish up here anyways.”

Clicking the phone shut, Stella eyed him: “I didn’t know Mac kept an eye on us.”

“He is a Sentinel, Stella. Unconsciously protecting everyone he knows,” Danny shrugged.

“And you’re his pack? I thought it would take longer to tune in to new personnel.” She frowned and tilted her head like a Sentinel did. Danny doubted that she actually knew she was doing it. He hoped Stella wouldn’t come online so late in her life but any event on the job could trigger her gifts.

“You are his friend. I think keeping an ear out for you was enough to include me by association.” Danny hid the truth. He hated lying to her but Mac wasn’t ready yet to announce to everyone that he had bonded again so shortly after Claire and with two men.

“Thank you.” Mac said somewhere across town and Danny whispered: “Anytime.”

Backup arrived then and it was a few minutes before Stella and Danny could leave.

*

Don was already waiting for Danny and Stella when they arrived: “Danny?”

“I’m fine, don’t worry,” Danny replied and Stella eyed the new detective interact with Danny. She hadn’t made the connection yet.

“I don’t think fine rates on your high adrenaline response triggering. You can expect Blair to call.” Don answered and touched Danny on his shoulders: “Sense check?”

Danny closed his eyes briefly: “Hearing expanded to him, sight normal, touch a little low since you touch me, smell, bringing it down to normal. Taste is good.”

“Mentally?” 

Danny shook his head to clear it a bit: “Active for the whole state.”

Stella caught on then: “You are the Alpha Pair!”

Don turned his focus on her: “Yes we are.”

“Does Mac know you followed in his footsteps?” she asked quietly as if keeping Mac from hearing her.

“Nature provides,” Danny replied subdued: “He is aware and Mac and I are the same level. Don is already backup Guide for him.”

“Already laying the groundwork?” Mac’s voice drifted to Danny in amusement. Mentally Don and Danny felt how glad Mac was.

“If he were to find a Guide?” Stella asked carefully.

Don answered then: “Depends on the Guide. Danny and Mac could become Beta and Alpha, they could also fight over the state. Rarely would two Alphas find a balance.”

Stella visibly disliked that chance but ignored it. They proceeded into the lab and Don headed straight for interrogation.

*

“Danny, Aiden, you’re on the woman Sid pulled from the Hudson. Stella, I need you on the homeless and I will help you once I testified in court.” Mac instructed while they all caught up on paperwork. 

Aiden high fived Danny: “Finally you’re allowed to play with the rest of us,” she smirked and Danny was reminded why he liked the Guide. She was weak in comparison to Don and would never be a match for Danny but personally she was amazing. Sadly, She also didn’t catch on to Danny and Mac and Don being together.

Mac smiled fondly at Aiden and Danny and added for Danny’s sake: “I trusted you from the moment we bonded. I know you caught on on how I work crime scenes and follow that to the letter.”

Danny grinned and watched Mac go but turned to Aiden: “Wanna bet on whether Flack or Maka will be with us?”

Aiden rolled her eyes: “I won’t bet against something you might already know. I’m smarter than betting against the Alpha Pair.”

Alpha Three, Danny corrected in his thoughts but knew that would be a strange thing for others to accept. She was smart enough to know her Alphas.

“Whether you actually believe me or not, I don’t know yet.” Danny grabbed his kit while watching Stella who looked amused at their interaction. He secretly wondered if Stella was a match for Aiden but somehow didn’t get the feeling they would fit.

*

Mac was walking back from the court and did a check on Don with Stella working around Sheldon. Next he checked on Danny, Aiden and Kaile. Danny and Maka weren’t far away so it was easier to keep an ear on them. Don was actually guiding Sheldon a bit. He had to hide a smirk to conceal the fact that he was an Alpha fully in control again.

Sometimes Mac thought he barely knew the first bit about being a Sentinel since it was weird that no one had caught on that Danny, Don and he were an item except the Alpha Primes. The other Guides and Sentinels around them knew they were both in charge but most hadn’t consciously caught on yet. Maybe it was because Mac had been an Alpha and Danny and Don worked with him so everyone thought he acted in their interest? Maybe they realized he was bonded again but knew he wasn’t ready to show anything?

Mac’s thoughts were shattered by a shot that rang out. At first he didn’t know how close it had been but Danny’s feral state clued him in that it was too close.

Triggered by Danny’s response, Mac was already running towards Danny, barely knowing Don was agitated that he was too far away while Stella and Sheldon tried to hold him back, reassuring him that Danny was fine. 

But Danny wasn’t fine. He wouldn’t have gone feral otherwise. Maka. Mac’s senses told him her heart was beating faster, sounds of pain were coming from here while Aiden had her hands already pressed on Maka’s shoulder.

Danny was running after their perp. He was fast again, catching the man and Mac yelled: “Stop Danny!” but he was too late.

The feral Alpha had not liked that one of his pride, a latent Guide, had been hurt. The snap of the man’s neck was a sound Mac couldn’t forget. It was made worse that Danny would likely not remember doing so.

Aiden was yelling at Danny, trying to get his attention but Danny’s first priority was to make sure both Guides were save. No threat was there and Mac rounded the corner, coming at Aiden and Kaile. 

“You okay?” Mac asked unnecessarily. He could tell the blood was flowing but slowing down.

“Shot in the shoulder,” Aiden answered while Kaile added: “Hurts.”

Sid was coming back from where he had taken cover opposite Burn and Maka: “Let me look at it.”

Aiden then focused on Danny: “I can’t reach him.” She sounded helpless due to her Guide status not being strong enough to pull Danny back from the feral state.

“I know, I’ve got him.” Mac replied and approached Danny: “Danny? Concentrate on my heartbeat. Concentrate on my smell and let me touch you.”

Danny seemed to react to him. Aiden’s eyes widened in surprise and the feral Sentinel came at Mac right away, embracing the other Sentinel, smelling him, touching him. Mac concentrated on thickening the shields around them, sheltering Danny from Kaile’s pain and Aiden’s worry. Sid thankfully was calm and concentrated though he hadn’t worked on a living patient in so long.

“Take a deep breath, Danny. I’m here. Relax. Don’s across town, he’s also fine. Concentrate on us. Concentrate on the bond. You did good. Everyone’s save.”

“I heard you yell at me to stop,” Danny admitted: “I couldn’t.”

“I know, don’t worry about it now. I know about her latent status. There was nothing you could do about it.” Mac said and touched Danny’s face, drawing his head up to kiss him: “You better now?” Danny nodded and Mac pressed on: “Your senses stable?”

“They are.” Danny reported and his shoulders relaxed. 

Aiden gaped at them, Sid barely had time to raise an eyebrow at them, having stabilized Kaile and just waiting on the EMT. It was Aiden who voiced it: “Since when are you two together?”

Danny’s head dropped on Mac’s shoulder whispering how sorry he was. Mac shushed him before answering his CSI: “Ever since Don and Danny had their interview. We knew it was strange to be attracted mentally to a Guide and a Sentinel. We realized that Danny and I can both mimic a Guide in a stressful situation like you just saw. The Alpha Prime Pairs are puzzled but think having Alpha status and a strong mental ability, we can sustain the bond.”

“So you are fully bonded? All three of you?” Sid asked surprised: “That explains why most Sentinels and Guides follow all your orders without knowing why.”

The EMT arrived then, pretty much on time with Don and Stella who had driven Don since she was in a normal mental state whereas Don was rather anxiously. The car had barely stopped when Don jumped out and came running towards then, touching Danny first, then Mac: “Are you okay?”

“Yes, thanks Don,” Danny replied simply and was pulled into a hug and a kiss from the taller man. Don then swiftly turned to Mac and kissed him also: “You both had me worried. I knew Danny was feral and suddenly you were hurrying and reacting like such a Guide…”

Mac shrugged: “I needed to pull him out of the zone,” Don carefully wrapped an arm around Danny’s waist and lead him away while Mac went to Stella: “Danny killed that man there.”

Her eyes widened: “He was feral?”

“Yes. I couldn’t stop him. Kaile is a latent Guide and Aiden is a Guide. That man posed a danger to them both and even if Kaile wasn’t latent, she is pack and a close friend. There was no way he could prevent from acting feral.”

“Let me handle the scene and you go take care of Danny. I assume you three are the Alpha Family?”

“We are,” Mac agreed: “I’ll talk to the Commissioner later to let him know about this. We weren’t quite ready to announce our rather untypical relationship just yet but under these circumstances I couldn’t wait until Don was here.”

Sid stepped up to them, taking off his cloves he had used to aid Maka: “That man that shot Maka died simply from a broken neck. The Alpha was efficient.”

Mac thanked Sid that he had used the term Alpha so easily since it wasn’t Danny that had killed. Not really.

Turning to Danny and Don, Mac left Sid and Stella talking over logistics and settled next to both men: “I think we should leave.”

“But we have a crime scene,” Danny protested but Mac interrupted him: “Use your senses, Danny. There was another reason you were so quick to attack that man. His smell is all over our vic’s body. He smells like her blood.”

Don frowned: “Then why did he come back?”

Mac indicated a truck: “Chemicals are in there. Smells like sodium hydroxide solution.”

*

“You three kept it pretty quiet,” Inspector Gerrard accused them: “No one even had a clue and trust me, I asked every Sentinel and Guide I knew.” 

Danny sighed, Don looked uncomfortable while Mac replied evenly: “It’s not like there are thousand similar Sentinel Guide relationships out there. We were just as surprised as everyone else is. Besides, we needed to see if we’re stable first. Then there’s the issue that both Messer and I are considered Alpha Sentinel and that is confusing for anyone working with us. While we were hiding, my status was ignored. Now many will divide their loyalties to either Danny or myself. In turn it could get confusing.”

“I see,” the man thought it over: “This is just accepted then. You will try your best in handling the cases and I will keep your backs clear from the brass. If you’re just as confused about this then I don’t think anyone outside the Sentinel and Guide community has the right to judge you in any way. Chief Sinclair and I will be discussing this and I will forward him to Sandburg and Ellison if he ignores my advice.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Don said easily and Mac nodded along while Danny relaxed again.

“Now, I believe there are a few cases that need to be solved.”

Feeling the dismissal, the three men headed outside and were eyed almost immediately. Mac shook his head, feeling happier than he head in a long time while nodding at Danny to follow along. Don parted ways with a smile.

//This went better than I thought.// Don projected to Mac and Danny.

//Yes,// both men chimed in. 

Making his way to his desk, Don frowned. Throughout the whole getting together part, he had absolutely no clue what their spirit animals were. Blair would probably make them meditate the next time he saw them. Grimacing, Don hoped that it would not be anytime soon.

Glancing into a corner, he looked surprised when he saw his wolf play with Danny’s cheetah and Mac’s eagle. 

Fin


End file.
